Go Your Own Way
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Will Queen Clarisse and Joseph ever find true loves path before it's too late? Or will they go their own separate ways. AU Story. Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me.
1. Happy Birthday

_A/N: This is something a little different, the Crown has gone down through Clarisse's family instead of Rupert's. The story has been going around my head for a while and I wanted to write it out, see how it goes. I hope you all enjoy it, I know it's a little AU but I still hope you like it and any support is much appreciated :) Thank you._

 _Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac._

 _Loving you i_ _sn't the right thing to do_  
 _How can I ever change things t_ _hat I feel_

 _If I could m_ _aybe I'd give you my world_  
 _How can I_ _when you won't take it from me_

 _These words connect me to this fic, and I really do hope it makes sense to you all._

 **xXxXx**

 **Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!**

Clarisse Renaldi has been Queen of Genovia ever since she was twenty two. Her father, Philippe, had been sick at the time and with her being married the year before he finally agreed to abdicate the throne to his eldest daughter, knowing she would make a fine Queen. He died shortly after, and Clarisse has done her best to make him proud, even when she had to face ruling the country and raising her two young sons alone after her husband Prince Rupert passed away suddenly ten years ago.

And now, standing in her office she slowly turned to sit on the edge of her desk taking a moment to look out at the weather as she drifted off into a daydream while waiting for her assistant to return. She felt truly blessed to have such a wonderful family, amazing friends and a loving man by her side. When Rupert died she thought she would never find love again, and if she was honest she wasn't even looking, it just sort of happened. Lord Edward was a long time family friend, was there for her and the boys when she needed someone, even a shoulder to cry on. And slowly over time she fell in love, finally accepting a dinner date two years ago.

When her assistant returned Queen Clarisse stood back up and turned to face the young lady with a smile as she made her way over to her standing beside her desk and handed her a file, where Clarisse stood reading it a moment. Unaware that Joseph, her best friend and head of security was stood in the doorway watching her.

They had been friends since school, he had loved her since they were teenagers, but in secret. He would do anything to be with her, but he knew that would never happen. He loved every little thing about her, took notice of what she wore and paid her charming compliments everyday. His father was good friends with her father, with both of them hoping that one day they would be together and rule Genovia together, sadly though those dreams were dashed when she announced she was to marry Rupert.

Even to this day she has no idea how he really feels about her, and probably never will.

Seeing that she wore the red portrait collar jumper that he had got her for christmas with a black pencil skirt and heels his heart skipped a beat. Clearing his throat a moment later, he watched as she and her assistant looked up at him. Smiling he stepped forward.

"Joseph, good morning." She smiled "How long have you been stood there?"

"Oh only just," He lied and began making his way over to them.

"Thank you, Stacy, that will be all for now." Clarisse smiled at her assistant and watched as she bowed before walking out. "Now, what may I do for you?" She asked while moving to stand behind her desk.

"I just wanted to give you this, and to wish you a Happy Birthday." He smiled while placing a gift bag down on the desk in front of her.

"Oh Joseph, you shouldn't have." She said while looking down at the bag before looking back up at him.

"Yes I should have, it's your birthday and you're my friend, so it's only right I get you something." He smiled "I just hope that you like it." He added while watching her reach inside and pulling out a bottle of perfume with a bow on it.

"Oh Joseph, it's my favorite perfume." She beamed and looked up at him as she held it in both her hands, against her chest. "How did you..."

"Clarisse, dear." Edward interrupted and smiled from the doorway as she looked over at him.

"Edward," She smiled and put the bottle down as she watched him look at Joseph.

"Oh hello Joseph, I didn't know you would be in here." He said, stepping forward.

"Hello, and I only just got here." Joseph answered "Had to give my friend her birthday present." He said, smiling back at Clarisse.

"Ahh I see, that's lovely." Edward nodded and looked back at Clarisse.

"Yes it was, it's my favorite perfume. I have been looking for this everywhere." She beamed while looking down and picked it up to look at the bottle once again.

Watching her, Edward nodded a little "Anyway dear," He began and watched as she looked back up at him "I'm just about to leave now." He said while walking over to her as she put the bottle back down on the desk.

"Okay, what time do you think you would be back?" She asked, walking around her desk to meet him.

"I shouldn't be too late." He answered, wrapping his arms around her.

Seeing them sharing a kiss, Joseph looked away, giving them their privacy before they walked out of her office together.

Several moments later Clarisse returned and made her way back over to her desk as Joseph watched her.

"Sorry about that," Clarisse said while putting the perfume to one side.

"That's alright," He smiled and watched her sit down at her desk. "Are you ready for your party?" He asked.

"Oh I am," She smiled and looked up at him. "What about you?" She asked.

"I am, I am having a briefing with the security team shortly to make sure they are all up to date and know what's going on." He nodded as she looked back down at her desk.

"That's good, thank you for everything and all your hard work, Joseph." Clarisse said while looking back up at him. "And please remember that I have given you tonight off, so I want you to enjoy yourself too."

"Oh, I know but I will much prefer to work and make sure everything is as it should be." He answered, looking over at her.

"Joseph, you work to hard. Please will you take the night off, and enjoy yourself?" Clarisse said.

"We will see, I can't promise anything though."

"Fair enough," She said and shook her head. "Anyway, I haven't seen much of Jasmine lately, is she still coming?" She asked.

"Yes, she is." He answered, looking her in the eyes. "She's really excited about it."

"That's good," Clarisse smiled and pulled out a file. "How long have you been together now?" She asked and looked back up at him.

"Nearly 3 years," He said, half smiling.

"That long already?" She exclaimed. "Maybe she is the one?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Maybe, but we will see." He answered while watching her a moment before looking over at the door "Well I best get on," He said and looked back at her as she looked up. "Got loads to do."

"Okay, and thank you so much for the perfume, it's lovely." She smiled "Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome," He smiled and made his way over to the door. When he reached it, he stopped and looked over at her to find her staring towards the windows. Shaking his head he walked out, closing the door behind him.

 _ **That Afternoon.**_

Putting a file down on her desk, Clarisse began to lower herself, about to sit down when someone knocked on the door, stopping half way she stood back up straight and looked towards it to see Jasmine stood smiling at her.

"Jasmine, come in." She smiled and motioned for her to enter. "Close the door behind you."

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind me popping in like this?" Jasmine asked as she closed the door and turned to her.

"Of course not, you're a friend aren't you? You can pop in anytime." Clarisse smiled as she made her way around her desk.

"Thank you," Jasmine smiled as she made her way over to her "As I won't be able to make it to your party tonight, I just wanted to pop your gift over." She said as they embraced into a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, but how come you can't make it tonight?" Clarisse asked as they pulled apart. "Jasmine, is everything alright?" She asked as she passed her, her gift.

Shaking her head, she looked back up at her "I take it Joseph hasn't told you then?" She asked and watched as Clarisse turned, putting the gift bag on her desk.

"Told me what?" She asked, turning back to her friend.

 _ **Meanwhile Outside.**_

Seeing Pierre and Philippe shooting hoops out on the basketball forecourt, Joseph put down his paperwork and joined in with them. Like he often done if he didn't have a lot on and had time. And after a while they all sat down to have a rest and a drink.

"So what's up with you both today," Joseph asked and took a sip of his water.

"What makes you think theres something up?" Pierre asked and watched as he lowered his bottle down.

"Because of the look on both of your faces," Joseph answered and watched as they both looked at each other before Pierre looked down at the floor and Philippe drank some of his drink.

"Edward is planning on asking mother to marry him tonight, at the party." Pierre finally said a moment later and looked up as both Joseph and Philippe looked at him.

"He asked us what we thought about it just a while ago." Philippe said as Joseph looked at him.

"Alright, and how do you feel about it?" Joseph asked, watching them.

"Alright I guess, I mean I want mother to be happy." Pierre said.

"Me too, but he isn't father. And he doesn't even bother with us much." Philippe said as Joseph looked at him and Pierre looked away. "I know that we are older now, but he hardly talks to us."

"We just want her to be happy, which he obviously does well." Pierre said, looking up at Joseph. "Just wish it was you she was marrying and not him though."

"Me? Why me?" Joseph asked in surprise.

"As you've always been there, you were when we were growing up and helped us with our homework after father died." Philippe said "And yes I know that we are at the age now when we don't need you, but we know that you are there if ever we need you."

"And I always will be, no matter what." Joseph said, watching them before taking a drink of his water.

"Why did you never tell mother that you love her?" Pierre asked, and watched as he choked on his water.

"I beg your pardon, what..."

"Anyone can see that you do," Pierre interrupted.

"Well anyone but the one person who's meant to see it most." Philippe added, and everyone nodded.

 _ **That Evening.**_

Joseph watched as the crowd gathered around the Queen as she prepared to blow out her birthday candles. It had been a long day, and he was glad that it was nearly over. Seeing Edward wrap his arm around her while leaning closer, whispering something in her ear before she lent forward to blow out the candles. Seeing her stand back up straight as the room cheered a moment before it all fell silent, searching the room he soon discovered why. There in front of him Edward was down on one knee, holding onto Clarisse's hand. He was speaking so everyone could hear, but Joseph blocked it out.

Moving away from the crowd he grabbed himself a drink and stood watching as the room began buzzing with excitement once again. Sipping his drink he watched as Edward wrapped his arms around Clarisse, spinning her around before they shared a kiss. He hated that man, even more now that he was going to be taking his best friend away from him.

"Joseph?" Came a voice beside him, turning his head he saw Pierre stood there, looking at him. "Are you alright?" He asked as ironically, the song Go Your Own Way began to play.

Looking back over, he saw how happy his friend looked as she danced with her husband to be and his heart broke. Glancing back at Pierre he shook his head and walked out, not saying a word as Pierre watched.

 _ **Later.**_

After finding out from one of the guards where Joseph had disappeared too, Queen Clarisse made her way to find him. And sure enough he was there, with his drink and cigar, sitting quietly.

"I was told you would be here," She said softly as she approached him at the table.

Looking up, he nodded "Can't escape really, can I?" He said and sat up straight.

"Please don't do that just because I'm here," Clarisse said, pulling one of the chairs out and sat down beside him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong," He answered and sipped his drink before putting his glass down and slumped back in the chair. "Congratulations by the way, I'm very happy for you." He said, forcing a smile.

"You could have fooled me." She said, crossing her legs as she watched him. Resting her arms on her leg, she lent forward and studied his face as his gaze fell onto her necklace.

"I see Jasmine has given you her gift," He said, his gaze shifting back up to her eyes and watched as she looked down, taking the necklace in her hand.

"Yes she has, and she told me what happened." Clarisse said and watched as he looked away "Why didn't you tell me that you had broke up?" She asked.

"Because you have been so happy, I didn't want to damper your spirits." He answered, his gaze falling on the table in front of him.

"You should had still told me," Clarisse said and watched as he turned his head to look at her.

"Look, today is a happy day for you. It's your birthday and you have just got engaged.." He began while looking her in her eyes "If it's all the same, I would rather not talk about my breakup. If anything, I would rather just forget about it and move on." He said and downed the rest of his drink as Clarisse looked down and nodded.

"Alright, if that's what you want." She said and lent closer, placing her hand on his knee as he watched "Just know that I am here though, if ever you do want to talk about it, or even if you just want a shoulder to cry on." She said.

"Thank you," He said, looking back up "But I will be fine."

"Ok," She answered with a slight nod and stood up "I'm going to head back inside now, are you coming?" She asked and moved behind the chair, pushing it back under the table.

"In a bit," He answered and watched as she folded her arms.

"Alright," She nodded and gave him a small smile before walking away.

Staying put he watched as she disappeared back inside and after several more moments he stood to his feet, disappearing the opposite way. Deciding to take a walk before returning back to the Palace, wanting to be alone.


	2. The Realisation

**Chapter 2: The Realisation.**

The Following Week.

Standing in the food pantry, Queen Clarisse studied the items on the shelves trying to find something tasty to eat when she heard voices. Turning she was about to appear, making them aware that she was in presence but something told her to stop. The topic of conversation was Joseph and her ears perked at the name. Moving quietly she stood behind the door, listening to as much of it as she could.

As she listened to the maids talking and gushing over how handsome, strong and fit he looked she found herself smiling and biting her bottom lip at the thought. Closing her eyes, she remembered the day she was watching him helping out in the garden one very hot afternoon several summers ago, he had removed his shirt hours ago and was tanning nicely. Beads of sweat dripped down over his browning skin as he worked, unaware that she, like every other female at the Palace on that day was watching him.

Opening her eyes moments later, she continued to listen when suddenly it hit her, it hit her hard. Stumbling back against the wall, her heart racing as she realised that she had feelings for her best friend, and it would appear she had had them for a long time without even realising. Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, trying not to give it away that she was hiding, and listening to their conversation she tried her best to calm herself, before being caught.

Hearing them giggle and their footsteps moving away from her several moments later, she waited for the door to close before she finally stepped out from the pantry. Her mouth dry she hurried over, grabbing a glass she poured herself a glass of water and drank it down before putting the glass back down on the counter beside the sink. Tipping her head forward, she closed her eyes as guilt filled her.

She don't know how she done it, but she did. She had managed to get from the kitchens up to her suite without being seen, sure she would have been seen on the security cameras, but she managed it without seeing anyone in person. And after leaning back against the door for a moment she began to pace her suite, stopping every now and then to scold herself. One time she stopped by the window, placing one hand on her tummy and the other on her cheek, wondering whatever she was going to do now.

Hearing a knock on her suite door, she turned her head to the side "Come in." She called out and looked down at her hands with a sigh as she put them together, still trying to work out what she was going to do.

Entering her suite, Joseph stopped when he saw her with her back to him. "Clarisse, is everything alright?" He asked, watching her as she spun around in surprise.

"Joseph," She exclaimed, slowly lowering her hands down. "Yes, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked while moving to stand behind one of the armchairs.

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she nodded. "Alright," He said and watched as she lowered her gaze down to his hand.

"What's that?" She asked, averting her gaze back up to his face as he looked down.

"Oh," He said, looking back up at her. "I need to talk to you about something, I wondered if you had a moment?"

"Of course," She nodded "You better had come in, then." She said and watched as he nodded and turned back to the door.

Closing the door, he turned back to Clarisse as she watched. "Jasmine and I are giving it another go," He said after a moment.

"You are?" She exclaimed and watched as he nodded "Well that's great, I'm so happy for you both." She smiled.

"Thank you," He nodded while taking the envelope in both his hands and looked down at it momentarily before carrying on. "I really want it to work this time, I do love her and want to be with her."

"Well of course, you both make a fine couple." Clarisse smiled, nodding ever so slightly.

"And the only way for me to do that..." He said, pausing as their eyes met.

"Yes?" Clarisse asked after a moment and watched as he looked down at the envelope in his hands once again.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "The only way for us to really make it work, and to be happy together is for me to... is for me to resign." He said, watching as her face fell.

"You want to quit?" She asked, surprised as she tried to take in what he had just said.

"Yes, this is my letter of resignation." He said while walking around to the coffee table and placing it down as she watched. "I will work my months notice, then will leave from there." He said and watched as she shook her head, beginning to pace the room once again. "I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me, and I do hope because we have been friends since we were children that our friendship continues." He said, watching her.

"Must you really leave?" She asked, coming to a stop and turning to him.

"I must," He nodded "If I want it to work with Jasmine I see no other choice." He answered, walking around to her. "It pains me, because everyone here is like family to me, including you." He said softly, coming to stand in front of her. "I will miss everyone a lot, especially you." He whispered, studying her face as she looked away. "You're getting your happy ending.."

"And you deserve yours too?" Clarisse finished sadly while looking down at her hands as he continued to watch her.

"Yes," He nodded, his heart breaking. "I have wasted most of my life waiting for that special someone, I'm afraid that my ship has sailed, that I have left it all to late... but I am going to try and make it work, I just can't wait anymore, if I do then it will be too late." He said, watching her as she looked up into his eyes.

"Ok," She nodded and brushed a bit of her hair back behind her ear as she took a deep breath. "If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. You can go today," She said and looked away. "I will pay you for the month, if that's what you really want." She said, looking back up into his eyes.

"No, it's not what I want. This isn't what I wanted at all, but I can not wait anymore!" He exclaimed, watching her walk away from him.

Turning, she looked over at him. "Go, make an honest woman of Jasmine and don't forget our invite." She said, forcing a smile before looking down.

He had known her long enough to know not to answer her back, so as his heart broke he walked out. And upon hearing the door closing, Clarisse looked up at it, staring for a moment before moving to sit down on the sofa, his resignation letter in her hands.

 _ **Later That Day.**_

After loading his car, Joseph stood looking at the Palace a moment before opening the car door to climb in, only stopping when he heard his name being called. Looking up he saw Pierre jogging towards him.

"Where you going Joe?" He asked, coming to stand beside him and seeing his car filled up, he looked at him in surprise "Are you leaving?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, me and Jasmine are giving it another go, and I believe the only way I can make it work is to leave and move on." Joseph answered, looking at the young lad as he stood with his hands on his hips, just like his mother.

"That's great and all, but what about mother?" He asked.

"What about her?" He asked, turning to him. "She doesn't know how I feel, and she doesn't need to know. I have another chance with Jasmine, Pierre, and I'm going to take it. I waited long enough, and she's moving on with Edward, it's time for me to move on too."

"It will break her heart if you leave, you two are best friends."

"I know, and we always will be..."

"You know," Pierre interrupted. "A saying my grandfather always used to say, Death is hard, but leaving is worse." He said and watched as Joseph looked up at him. "You never know when death is around the corner, but leaving you do. You're making that choice, breaking everyones hearts because you did."

"Pierre, I have to go. I have to move on." Joseph said and turned back to his car.

"Please don't go, if not for mother then for all of us and this place." Pierre begged, really hoping he would stay. "Tell mother how you feel and stop her from marrying Edward, please." He begged.

Turning back to Pierre, he shook his head "I can't do that Pierre, he makes her happy and I can't interfere with that."

"But you will make her happy too, doesn't that count for something?" Pierre exclaimed and watched as he climbed in the car. "If you don't tell her, then I will."

Not saying anything, he just closed his door and drove away. He wasn't sure if that had meaning, or if he would actually tell her or not. All he knew was that he couldn't wait any longer, and if he did tell her then he would deal with it if and when it happens.

From across the gardens, Clarisse had been stood watching as her son and best friend talked. Even when Joseph drove away she watched her son as he stood watching the car before finally going inside after it had disappeared out of sight. From being so far away she had no idea what they had said, she didn't want to know if she was honest, all she did know however was that her best friend had left and she would miss him, a lot.

 _ **That Night.**_

After being unable to sleep, Clarisse climbed from the bed and grabbed her robe as she made her way through to the suite. Turning on the lamp beside the sofa, she sat down and tucked her legs up under her as she thought about everything that happened that day, unaware that Edward was stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said, slowly making his way over to her as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, I haven't been able to sleep, much like you." He said as he come to stand in front of her "I've been worried about you." He said softly while leaning over and kissed her before moving to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry," She said softly and moved to snuggle up to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you thinking about Joseph?" He asked, resting his chin gently on top of her head.

"I am," She nodded, extending her arm around his waist.

"It will be ok, you know? You still have me and the boys." He said, rubbing her arm as she nodded.

"I know," She answered sadly, staring across the room.


	3. Merry Christmas

_Thank you all so much for all your reviews, the support is much appreciated and always will be :) Thank you!_

 **xXxXx**

 **Chapter 3: Merry Christmas!**

The first few weeks after Joseph left Clarisse couldn't stop thinking about him, gradually though with planning her upcoming spring wedding to Edward she soon managed to push him to the back of her mind, hardly ever thinking about him at all now.

After getting ready she sat at her dressing table to do her makeup before standing to find herself a pair of shoes. Finding the ones that would go with her outfit she lifted one foot from the floor to slip on the shoe, before doing the same with her other foot unaware that Edward was stood in the doorway of her closet, watching her.

"Today's the day?" He said and smiled as she slowly turned to him.

"Yes it is," She nodded and turned back to her scarf rack.

"We haven't had much of a chance to talk about it, with all the Christmas activities going on." He said and stepped closer as she found herself out a scarf. "But how do you feel about it?"

Raising her arms, she wrapped the scarf around her neck and looked over at him as he studied her face "Honestly?" She asked and watched as he nodded "Alright, honestly.." She began while looking down momentarily "I think we were stupid, and should have been more responsible. We should have been more careful, but if it turn's out that I am, then so be it... I mean, the thought of being a mother again at my age scares me, but I will deal with it if I am."

"I do agree with that, being careful I mean," He said while moving to stand in front of her. "But I do believe that you will make just as good a mother now as you did back when you had Pierre and Philippe." He said softly while wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close as she looked up.

"We should have been more careful, Edward. I am too old to be a mother now."

"It will be okay you know, if you are then we will deal and cope with it together. I promise." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," She said and kissed him before stepping back. "I need to get on, I have several things I need to do before we finish for Christmas at lunchtime."

"Alright," Edward nodded and watched as she walked out her closet, without saying goodbye.

Making her way down to her office, where she ended up rushing around all morning, trying to get everything done before they stopped for Christmas and so her staff that were leaving today to be with their families could leave on time. It was Christmas Eve after all.

"Please Stacy," Clarisse exclaimed as she stood to her feet "Can you hurry and fax these over to the Prime Minister. These are very important and should have been already faxed."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Stacy said, rushing over to her as she quickly gathered up all the necessary paperwork for her before suddenly stopping and putting her hand up onto her forehead. "Your Majesty, are you okay?" She exclaimed and hurried to her side.

"Yes," She nodded and lowered her arm while looking at her young assistant. "I am fine, I think I got up to quickly." She said and looked at the phone as it started ringing. Grabbing the receiver she put it to her ear "Hello, Clarisse speaking." She exclaimed, and pointed to the pile of paperwork for her assistant before covering the end of the phone. "Can you please do that, Stacy." She said looking up at her.

"Of course," Stacy nodded and grabbed the paperwork, hurrying out the door and leaving her alone.

After several moments speaking on the phone Clarisse looked over at her office door, seeing a familiar person stood smiling at her. "Joseph?" She whispered, her eyes remaining on him as she put the phone down.

"Still rushing around I see," He smiled and stepped further into her office.

"Of course, don't I always?" She said, moving to stand behind her desk. "What.." She began with a small shake of her head "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I was in the area, so I thought I would pop in and see everyone. Luckily everyone that remains are the people that I wanted to see, oh and..." He said while raising his hand up "I also wanted to drop your Christmas present in, I saw it and just knew I had to get it for you." He said, walking over to her desk as she watched.

"Oh Joseph, you shouldn't have got me anything." She exclaimed and looked at the bag as he placed it down in front of her.

"I know, but I wanted too." He smiled and stepped back.

"Well thank you, I'm afraid that I haven't got.."

"It's alright, honestly." Joseph interrupted. Smiling, he averted his gaze to the bag momentarily before looking back up into her eyes "Please open it, while I am here."

"But it isn't Christmas until tomorrow," She said softly, putting her hands together.

"I know, but I won't be here then." He smiled "I will be leaving soon."

"Alright," She nodded and looked back down at the bag. Pulling out a perfectly wrapped gift before unwrapping it. Finding a Christmas broach she gasped and placed her free hand on her chest. "It's beautiful, thank you so much."

"It's you, don't you think?" He asked, walking around to her as she lifted it careful from the box.

"Yes, it is." Clarisse nodded and looked up at him "Thank you so much, Joseph." She said softly as he took it from her hands, attaching it to her jumper as she studied his face.

"There," He smiled, admiring her "You look beautiful today," He smiled, stepping closer and kissed her cheek as she closed her eyes. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," She said and opened her eyes as he stepped back. "I have missed you, you know." She said softly.

Standing in the doorway, he watched how they looked at each other. He had watched him attach the broach, the kiss on her cheek and how she looked into his eyes. Clearing his throat a moment later while stepping forward, deciding enough was enough. "Clarisse, Joseph." He said as they both looked over at him.

"Edward," Joseph bowed his head towards him before looking back at Clarisse. "I best get going, it's a long trip back."

"Must you leave so soon, you have only just got here." Clarisse said, watching him.

"I must, it's a long drive back." He answered and glanced at Edward as he made his way over to them. "I will come back in the new year, we can catch up then?" He said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, that sounds lovely." Clarisse smiled and watched as he made his way over to the door "Thank you again, and Merry Christmas."

Stopping, he smiled over at them as they stood watching him "Merry Christmas." He said and walked out, pulling up the door as he left.

"What did he want?" Edward asked, turning back to her.

"Oh he brought me this," She said and looked down at the broach "Isn't it lovely?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, it's charming." Edward nodded and kissed her. "Have you heard from the doctor yet?" He asked, putting his arm around her back.

"Yes, I have." Clarisse nodded and looked up into his eyes "I'm not," She said and looked down while shaking her head.

"Okay," Edward nodded. "That's a shame."

"Yes it is," Clarisse said sadly. "In a way, I am kind of glad that I am not. I am too old to be a mother now, it would have been to much."

"I think personally you would have made a wonderful mother, just like I said earlier." Edward answered.

"Maybe, but I do think we need to be more careful from now on. We are adults, we can't be getting caught in the moment anymore." She said, looking up at him as he nodded slightly.

"I suppose," He said and shook his head "Anyway, I best get on." He said and kissed her cheek "See you in a bit."

"Yes you will," Clarisse said and watched as he walked out.

Stepping back behind her desk, Clarisse grabbed the bag that Joseph had brought her present in to find two cards inside. Pulling them out to find them with her name on both of them, sitting down she opened one to find it was an acceptance card for her and Edwards wedding and the other after she sat staring at it for a moment was an invite to his and Jasmine's summer wedding.

Reading the inside several times before she finally closed the card and looked at her engagement ring momentarily before averting her gaze to the bottle of perfume that Joseph gave her for her birthday, that still sat on her desk.

And a short time later they were finally done for Christmas, leaving her office Clarisse closed the door behind her for the last time that year. And as she began walking away, Philippe came jogging in through the main doors.

"Hey mother, have you seen Joe? He's just out saying goodbye to Pierre." He smiled, jogging past her. "Hurry and you might catch him."

"Yes," Clarisse nodded and watched as he passed before looking over at the door.

Slowly appearing on the top of the stairs of the Palace, she stood watching for a moment as he and her eldest son stood talking by the car. Wrapping her arms around her she began walking down, as Pierre began walking towards her and up to the Palace.

"I thought you had left already." She said, slowly walking over to him.

"I should have been, but ended up talking with the boys for longer than planned." Joseph answered, watching her as she stood in front of him.

"You know, it's not been the same here since you left." She said, looking at him as she turned and lent back against his car.

"I know, the boys have been telling me." Joseph nodded and looked around the Palace grounds. "I sure have missed this place, and would love to come back."

"Why don't you then?" Clarisse said, watching him as he looked back at her "You are welcome back anytime, you know that."

"I can't, things between me and Jasmine have been so much better since I left.. I have moved on now, there isn't any going back." Joseph said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, I saw the invite, thank you." Clarisse said and looked out into her gardens momentarily "But I don't think I can come."

"How come, I would love for you to be there. You are my best friend after all." He said, studying her as she slowly looked up at him. "Don't give me your answer now, wait a while and see how things go nearer the time."

Taking a deep breath, Clarisse stood back up straight and slowly turned sideways "Don't be a stranger, ok?" She said and looked at him.

Nodding, he stepped closer "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"There isn't anything wrong, it's getting late and you really should be going." She said, smiling a little "If you want to be back in time for Christmas then you best get on the road now." She said and kissed his cheek, before pulling her head back and looked into his eyes "Have a safe drive back and I will speak to you soon, Merry Christmas Mr Elizondo." She smiled and started walking away.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but laugh a little as he watched her walk away before getting in his car.

Standing at the top of the steps, Clarisse lent over the wall and watched as he drove away a moment later. She had half expected him to run after her, telling her he would stay after all. And as she stepped back she felt a little disappointed, but knew it was for the best. His future lies with Jasmine and hers with Edward. It was time to move on, and put that man out of her mind forever.

 _ **That Night.**_

After midnight mass, Clarisse, Edward and the boys all returned to the Palace and to her suite where they all enjoyed a quiet drink together before calling it a day.

"Mother," Pierre said as he watched Edward sit down on the floor beside his mothers legs.

"Yes, Pierre?" She said, looking over at him.

"When you and Edward marry, are you going to have his last name as your name or just your pen name?" He asked, looking down at Edward as he looked up at her as she thought about it.

"Well I haven't really thought about it, but I guess I will have to keep Renaldi as my name and use Hardy as my pen name." Clarisse answered after a moment. "Why?" She asked and sipped her wine.

"Oh, I just wondered." Pierre smiled and stood to his feet. "Well I am going to call it a day, see you in the morning mother, Edward." He said and made his way over to the door.

"Wait up, I will come with you." Philippe said, jumping to his feet. "Goodnight, see you in the morning." He smiled over at his mother and Edward before following Pierre out the suite.

"I think I too am going to call it a day," Clarisse said while leaning forward and put her glass down on the coffee table. "It has been a long one after all."

"Yes it has," Edward said while moving to kneel in front of her "But open this present first, please?" He said, smiling as he held up a small box to her.

"Oh Edward, it's not Christmas morning yet." Clarisse said while looking down at the box a moment before looking back up into his eyes. "I will open it in the morning?"

"Please, I would like you to open it now." Edward said, half smiling.

"Oh if you wish," Clarisse said and took the present. "Thank you," She smiled and lent closer, kissing him before sitting back and opened the present. Finding a gold heart necklace, she smiled and looked back up at him "It's lovely, thank you so much." She said and looked back down at it. "I will wear it tomorrow." She smiled and kissed him "Thank you."

"It's alright, anything for you my dear." He smiled and stood to his feet as she placed the box on the coffee table beside her glass. "You know, I have been thinking a lot today."

"Oh yes, about what?" She asked and stood to her feet.

"First, dance with me?" He said while taking her hand as she nodded.

Slowly, as they began dancing Clarisse rested her head on his chest. "What was it you was thinking about?"

"Us?" He said and watched as she raised her head, looking into each others eyes. "For a short time I felt hopeful that you were pregnant, and I have been thinking about it."

"Me too," Clarisse said, studying his face. "Yes, if I am honest I was hopeful too, but when I discovered I wasn't it felt a relief. I'm too old to be mother again, those days are long gone for me now."

"You really aren't that old you know, we could try again." Edward said, giving her a smile "We could have our own baby, our own little family."

"Edward, I am too old to have another baby now." She answered, studying his face "If that is something you really want, to have a child then, maybe you should find someone else, someone that can give you what you want." She said, slowly stepping back.


	4. I'm Getting Married, Today

_Tell me why, everything turned around._  
 _Packing up, shacking up is all you want to do._

 _If I could, baby I'd give you my world._  
 _Open up, everything's waiting for you._

 **Chapter 4: I'm Getting Married, Today.**

 ** _4 Months Later._**

After making herself a pot of tea, Clarisse moved to sit at the table in the kitchens. It was the early hours and she couldn't sleep, she's getting married in several hours and sleep was the last thing on her mind.

As she sat alone she wondered if she was doing the right thing, just a few months ago Edward was telling her that he wanted to have a baby with her, until she told him no and he changed his mind, deciding she was enough for him. They had talked about it more since, there was nothing like having your own child and Clarisse felt for him. But she was too old for that now, her sons were twenty one and eighteen and even though it was still possible for her to have another child, those days were well behind her.

And a short time later, upon hearing footsteps behind her she turned her head to see who it was. Finding that the maids had come to start their work, she stood to her feet and left them too it. Heading back up to her suite, where she sat, losing herself to another daydream.

 _ **Later.**_

Walking through her suite door, Philippe stopped when he saw curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. He hated that he had to disturb and wake her, but he had too, it was time to start getting ready. So moving, he sat down on the coffee table and gently shook her.

Smiling, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, Philippe." She yawned and slowly sat up.

"I came to tell you that it's time to get ready, I didn't expect to find you sleeping." He smirked.

"Well I couldn't sleep earlier, I was even downstairs for a while but when the maids began coming down to start their work I came back up. I didn't expect to fall to sleep, but I guess it got the better of me." She said and yawned while checking the time. "You are right, it is time to start getting ready."

"Would you like me to put a call down for some tea, and breakfast?" Philippe asked and watched as she nodded.

"Please," She said and stood to her feet, disappearing into the bedroom as he stood to his feet.

After having breakfast she had a soak in the bath before beginning to get ready, with the help of her sister, Elsie. And after doing her hair and makeup they decided to have a break, enjoying a glass of champagne before carrying on.

"So, are you nervous yet?" Elsie asked before taking a sip of her champagne.

"A little," Clarisse nodded and looked over at her a moment before looking over at her dress as it hung on the back of her closet door.

"Are you looking forward to becoming Clarisse Hardy?" Elsie asked and giggled as her sister smiled over at her.

"I am," Clarisse smiled and sipped some of her champagne. Placing the glass down on her dressing table beside her a moment later, she stood and slowly made her way over to the dress. "I wonder, can you leave me for a little while?" She asked, turning back to Elsie.

"Of course," Elsie smiled "I will be back in a bit." She said and walked out.

Pushing up the door, Clarisse stood back and stared at the dress for several moments, taking in all the detail before stepping forward and running her hands down the sides, pulling it towards her as stepped back. Letting it fall back down against the door, Clarisse grabbed her glass and made her way through her bedroom and onto her balcony as she sipped some of it's contents.

Leaning against the wall, she looked out into her gardens. Watching as some of the guests gathered, talking amongst themselves, all excited for the wedding. And as she stood watching them, she still wondered if she was doing the right thing.

Hearing a light tap on the balcony door a moment later, she turned to find Joseph stood looking at her. "Flower delivery." He smiled.

"Joseph," Turning, she whispered softly and watched as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you could make it?"

"I can't, I am here just to drop these in. Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful lady on her wedding day." He smiled at the flowers momentarily before smiling over at her.

"Thank you," She smiled, taking them from him and watched as he stepped back. "I hate that you can't stay, you're my best friend. You are meant to be here." She said sadly.

"I know, and I'm sorry I can't be." He said, watching her as she smelt the roses in her arms.

"Is the move still going ahead?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"It is, Jasmine has gone on ahead and I will follow in a day or two." Joseph said, watching her as she nodded while making her way over to the table, placing the flowers down. "Edward is a lucky man to have you as his wife, I just hope he realises that."

"He does," Clarisse nodded as she walked to stand in front of him.

Taking her hands in his, he kissed the back of her fingers before looking into her eyes "If he ever hurts you, tell me and I will kill him." He said seriously.

"Oh," Clarisse laughed a little "There won't be any need for that, he won't ever hurt me." She said, looking into his eyes. "Are you sure that you can't stay, It will mean a lot to me if you can." She asked, studying his face.

"I wish I could, Clarisse. I really do, but I can't." He answered, studying her face.

"I understand," She nodded and watched as he stepped closer, embracing her into a hug.

"I don't think you do," He said sadly, pulling his head back. "I don't think you will ever truly understand why I can't be here today."

"Tell me then, please, Joseph." She whispered softly and looked up into his eyes momentarily.

Shaking his head, he stepped back and forced a smile. "All the best for your bright, married future." He said "You deserve this happy ending." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," She smiled, studying his face. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Never say never," He answered, looking into her eyes. "I have to go." He said, making his way over to the door.

"Please, I wish.." She exclaimed as he stopped and looked over at her as she shook her head, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. "Nevermind," She said and shook her head again "All the best for yours and Jasmines future, also." She said sadly.

"Thank you," He nodded slightly and walked back inside.

Watching as he disappeared back through the door, she turned her head to the side for a moment before looking down at the glass in her hands. Turning her back to the door she looked out at the guests gathering out in her garden, her heart breaking.

Shortly after Elsie returned, and helped her into her dress.

"You look beautiful, Clarisse." Elsie smiled, watching her as she slowly turned to look at her sister.

"I couldn't agree more, mother." Pierre said from the doorway and watched as they both looked over at him. "You're not going to cry now, are you Auntie Elsie?" He smirked, making his way over to her as she put her hands up to her face.

"I will in a minute," Elsie nodded as they all laughed.

"I wonder, could you give me and mother a minute before we go down?" He asked, looking at Elsie as she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Of course," She nodded and looked over at Clarisse "See you downstairs." She smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, and thank you so much for all your help today." Clarisse smiled, watching her walk over to the door.

"Anytime," Elsie smiled over at her and walked out, leaving them alone.

"Are you nervous?" Pierre asked, and watched as she slowly looked up at him.

"I am a little, yes." Clarisse nodded. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked and watched as she began pacing the room.

"I don't think I love him anymore," Clarisse exclaimed, taking Pierre by surprise.

"What?" Pierre exclaimed and stepped closer. "Mother?"

"He wants children, he said he doesn't want them if he can't have me, but with us getting married I feel that I am trapping him." She said and looked down at her hands as she put them together. "And..." She hesitated.

"Mother?"

"I think I'm in love with someone else." She said, unable to look up.

"Joseph?" Pierre exclaimed and watched as she slowly looked up at him.

"Yes," She nodded and closed her eyes "But he's gone now, he's moved on and is getting married in the summer." She said sadly and moved to stand beside the window, looking out at the garden. Seeing all the guests, all excited about the wedding she sighed. "And I only just realised today, how I could have been so oblivious to this, I don't know.. but he used to pay me compliments everyday, tell me how beautiful I looked. Took notice of what I wore, Edward never does that." She said sadly and looked down momentarily before looking back up out the window "I have lost the only man I ever truly loved."

"No mother, no you haven't." Pierre exclaimed as he walked over to her.

"Yes I have Pierre, it's too late." She said, turning to him.

"What if I told you that he loves you too, and has done for a very long time?" Pierre said, taking hold of her hands as she gasped in surprise.

"Don't be so silly, Joseph doesn't love me." She said, unable to believe what he was saying.

"He does, if he didn't then why would he spend his day off in the perfume shop, smelling all the perfumes just to find that one you love, because he wanted it to be the perfect gift for your birthday." Pierre said, watching his mother. "Don't marry Edward, mother. Please?" Hesitating a moment, but deciding to go on "I have kept quiet long enough, Edward does not deserve you. He doesn't love you, if I am honest I think he only wants to be with you because of who you are, not you, your heart or soul. Just your title."

"Pierre, that's.."

"No mother," He interrupted and studied her a moment "If you can stand there, look me in the eye and tell me that you are happy with Edward, then I won't stop you." He said and watched as she looked down at her hands. "You can't do it, can you?"

"Edward isn't like how you just said he is, he loves me, more than I love him I guess." She said and looked up into her sons eyes

"Minus the compliments." He said, raising his brow.

"But he does make me happy, I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if I wasn't happy." Said Clarisse.

Nodding, Pierre looked away. "Very well, then it's time. It's time to get married." He said sadly, looking into her eyes.

Heading downstairs, they took their places and waited for the music to start. And as the doors opened, everyone turned and watched as Pierre and Philippe took their places either side of Clarisse as she stepped forward.

Slowly they began making their way down the aisle towards Edward, his best man and the Archbishop. However halfway, Clarisse suddenly stopped.

"Mother," Pierre exclaimed as she looked at Philippe then him.

"You were right, I'm not happy." She said, shaking her head as she passed him the flowers and lifted up the bottom of her dress a little, running towards the door.

"Clarisse?" Edward called after her, hurrying down the aisle behind her.

"Let her go, Edward." Pierre called after him and watched as he stopped, slowly turning to him.

Meanwhile outside the front of the Palace, Clarisse really didn't know where to go or what to do. Looking around she noticed one of the drivers stood beside a waiting car, and trying to catch her breath she turned to look back at the Palace, wondering if she should go, or stay.


	5. I Don't Love Him, I Love You!

**Chapter 5: I Don't Love Him, I Love You!**

After pouring himself a scotch on the rocks, Joseph looked around the room while putting the bottle down and picking up his drink before making his way over to the armchair. He had been kicking himself ever since he left the Palace, why couldn't he just be honest and tell her that he loved her. Sitting down, he took a puff on his cigar before resting his arms down on the arm rests while tipping his head back. Blowing the smoke out above his head slowly before lifting his head and taking a sip of his drink, staring out at the view of the city around him. Knowing that his best friend, the woman that he loved more than anything in the world was now a married woman.

As he sat alone in his apartment, studying the the city his heart broke. Sure he loved Jasmine, but no where as much as he did Clarisse. He wondered if he had been honest, if she had known about his feelings would she had gone through with the wedding, or would she had cancelled to be with him. Shaking his head, he looked blankly at the glass in his hand knowing he would never know and moving away to another country and putting Clarisse to the back of his mind was the only option he had.

Hearing a knock on his door a short time later, he slowly lent forward with a sigh and wondered who it could be, disturbing his peace. Putting his glass down on the coffee table and placing his cigar down in the ashtray he stood and made his way over to the door.

Opening it, he had to do a double take as there in front of him stood the woman he loved, still in her wedding dress. "Clarisse?"

"Hello," She said softly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, watching her as she looked down at her hands "Shouldn't you be celebrating your wedding now?"

"I should be yes," She nodded and slowly looked back up at him "But I couldn't go through with it," She said and studied his face "Please may I come in?"

"Oh, of course." He exclaimed and quickly stood to the side for her to enter. "Come in." He said, watching her walk in.

"Thank you," She said and turned to him as he closed the door.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, turning back to her.

"Please," She nodded and watched him make his way over to the drinks table. "You know, this is the first time I have seen your apartment." She said, looking around the room while removing her tiara carefully from her hair and placing it down on his coffee table. "It's spacious, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," He nodded and poured her a drink. "The view is breathtaking, which is what I loved about it." He said, making his way back over to her and handed her, her drink.

"Thank you," She said quietly and raised her hand, sipping her drink.

"What happened?" He asked, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"I realised I have been oblivious this whole time, you paid more attention to me than he did, and as I walked down the aisle, I realised that I wasn't happy, and that I didn't really love him." She began and watched him as he walked over to the window, standing with his back to her. "So I ran out on my own wedding." Putting her glass down on the table beside her tiara, she took a deep breath and continued. "Pierre told me something today, and I want to know if it's true." She said and watched as he turned his head to the side. "Do you love me?" She asked.

As the silence filled the room, she closed her eyes and looked down. "I don't love Edward, Joseph. I love you." She said and slowly looked up to see him as he turned his head back to look out the window momentarily before slowly turning to her. "Did you really spend your day off in the perfume shop, just to find my favorite perfume?" She asked.

"Yes I did, I wanted it to be perfect and because I couldn't remember the name of it and because I didn't want to ask you, as it would have gave away what I was getting you, I decided to go through every one in the shop." He said and watched as she made her way over to him.

Standing in front of him, she put her hands up to cup his face while looking into his eyes. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before," She whispered and reached up to kiss him. Slowly pulling back a moment later, she studied his face while moving her hands onto his chest. "I love you, Joseph." She whispered, glancing down at his lips as he put his hand up onto her neck, caressing her jaw with his thumb as they looked into each others eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

And there in his apartment, as they shared another kiss and both getting caught up in the moment he scooped the woman he loved up in his arms and carried her through to the bedroom.

Standing her on her feet beside the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly unzipped her dress as they shared several kisses.

"Wait," Clarisse exclaimed, breathing heavily while putting her hand up to her chest, holding the dress to her. Looking up, seeing Joseph looking at her she sighed. "What about Jasmine?"

"And what about Edward?" He asked, and watched as she turned for him to zip up her dress.

"We can't do this," She exclaimed, shaking her head while walking away "Not until we have talked with them." She stopped and turned to him "I will leave, go home and talk to Edward."

"I agree," He nodded and watched her a moment. "I will book a flight to England as soon as you leave, and break it off with Jasmine." He said and walked over, taking her hands in his.

"I think it's best, I mean I'm still in my wedding dress." She said, walking through to the living area and over to the door, still holding onto Joseph's hand.

"And looking very beautiful, like always I might add." He said, giving her a cheeky smile as she turned to face him.

"Are we doing the right thing?" She asked, looking up into his eyes as he pressed her back against the door.

"Clarisse, I love you with all my heart. And being with you is all I can think about, more than anything in this world." He said, placing his hands on her sides as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I want to be with you too," She nodded "I love you, Joseph." She whispered as he lowered his head, kissing her a couple times while wrapping his arms around her.

After a moment they stepped apart and he opened the door, cupping her face as he kissed her goodbye.

"I best go," She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Ok, please call me when you get home." He asked and watched as she nodded.

"And you call me when you get to England, and let me know what's happening." She asked, cupping his face.

"I will." He smiled, kissing her before stepping back as she watched in surprise. "You can't forget this." He said, hurrying over to the coffee table to retrieve her tiara.

"Oh no, I can't leave that behind." She said, watching him walk back over to her. "Thank you," She smiled and kissed him while taking it from him.

After sharing a loving kiss, she left and made her way back down to the waiting driver as Joseph closed his apartment door, returning to his seat to finish his drink before booking a flight.


	6. It's Over, Edward

_Thank you everyone for reading chapter 5 and to riaam, WildMeiLing and guests for leaving me a review, it means a lot and really appreciate the support._

 **xXxXx**

 **Chapter 6: It's Over, Edward.**

Arriving home a little before midnight, Clarisse slowly made her way up to her suite. With all the guests long gone, and everything cleaned away, the Palace felt empty and quiet. She had seen a guard doing his nightly checks, and a maid or two heading down but no one else. And reaching her suite door, she had no idea what awaited her on the other side.

Taking a deep breath she slowly entered to find Edward stood in the doorway leading to the balcony, looking out into the darkness as the cool spring air filled the room. Closing the door, she turned to the sideboard and placed her tiara down.

"Did you go to him?" Edward asked, remaining where he stood.

"Yes," Clarisse answered and watched as he slowly turned to her.

"I take it, he's the one you love?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"You can't help who you fall in love with." She said sadly.

"No you can't, that much is true." He nodded and looked back out into the darkness momentarily before turning back to her. "Did you sleep with him?" He asked, and watched as she looked over at him in surprise.

"That's a bit personal, isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh forgive me for wondering if the woman that I love slept with someone else on what was meant to be our wedding day. Our Wedding Day Clarisse!" He exclaimed in anger.

"No I didn't.."

"What happened between us Clarisse, I thought we loved each other?" He interrupted.

"I did, I did love you.. but then, I don't know something happened, something changed and my feelings changed." She said, watching as he walked over to the drinks table and poured himself a drink. "I'm so sorry that this all happened today, I should have stopped it before but I didn't realise until today how different you and Joseph are."

"I love you Clarisse, I love you so much." Edward exclaimed and hurried over to her. "Please don't say this is the end, I don't want what we have between us to end. You are my world, and I love you." He said, taking her hands in his while looking into her eyes.

"Edward, I don't..."

"Don't!" He interrupted and walked away "Don't say it." He exclaimed, grabbing his glass and downing the contents. "I will pack a bag and will leave tonight, I will pick up the rest of my belongings sometime in the next few days."

"That's fine," Clarisse nodded and watched as he disappeared into the bedroom. Moving, she sat down at the table, waiting for him to come back out.

And not having to wait long, she stood to her feet and slowly made her way over to him when she saw him coming through the door.

"So, this is it?" He said sadly, turning to her as she stood in front of him.

"It is," She nodded, looking up into his eyes "I hope that one day you find that special someone, and that she is able to give you what you want." She said, tears pricking her eyes.

"But all I wanted was you," He said sadly, looking away "I will love you always, you know that, right?" He said and looked back at her.

"I do," She nodded and took hold of his hand while looking down, placing her engagement ring in the palm of his hand as he watched.

And slowly, without saying another word he left. Stepping closer, Clarisse closed the door and slowly made her way into the bedroom. Where she stayed for the rest of the night, laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 **xXxXx**

 _Sorry this chapter is so small, it should have been added onto the last chapter but I had completely forgot about it until today. Thanks for reading though :) the next chapter will follow soon._


	7. Did I Make A Mistake?

**Chapter 7: Did I Make A Mistake?**

 ** _Three days later._**

As Clarisse stood in the doorway leading to the now empty closet, she let out a sigh and sipped her morning tea. Edward came over yesterday to talk and collect the rest of his things, and now as Clarisse looked around the empty room she wondered if she had made a mistake. She has only heard from Joseph once since she left his place three days ago, and that was just to tell her that he had arrived in England. She has no idea what is going on, if he had talked with Jasmine and broke it off or if they are still together.

Hearing a knock on her suite door she slowly turned and made her way over to the bedroom door, where she called out for them to enter. Seeing it was her sister, Elsie, she walked over and sat on the couch as her sister closed the door.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Elsie asked as she made her way over to sit in one of the arm chairs.

"No, nothing." Clarisse shook her head and sipped some more of her tea before placing her cup on the coffee table in front of her. "And now I'm starting to wonder if I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Elsie asked, watching her as she crossed her legs.

"I just checked out Edward's closet, and as I stood there thinking about everything, I just started thinking if I had made a mistake. I ran out on him at our wedding for a man who has been my best friend for years and someone I only found out loved me back shortly before the ceremony and now he can't even call and let me know what's going on." Clarisse answered and looked down. "I don't even know if they are still together, or if he did break up with her or not." She said sadly and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason to why he hasn't phoned you, and I know that you feel like you have made a mistake, but please don't give up on him yet. Not after everything." Elsie begged and moved to sit beside her sister as she lowered her hands and looked at her. "From what Pierre and Philippe have been telling me, he love's you a lot Clarisse. And you would not have ran out on Edward like that if you thought he didn't mean it."

"I don't know.." Clarisse began while standing up and moved to stand by the window.

"Alright, let's do this. Pro's and Con's." Elsie said while moving to sit at the desk in her suite. "Edward's pro's?" She asked and watched her sister as she just stood there. "Surely there must be one at least?" Elsie said after a moment.

"Yes, that he was good friend's with Rupert." Clarisse answered while looking over at her for a moment before looking back out the window. "But then so was Joseph."

"Alright, anymore?" Elsie asked and watched as she shook her head. "Okay, con's?"

"He wanted children, he never paid me compliments, rarely told me that he loved me, is pushy with some things, or that he doesn't like Joseph,"

"Yeah, that I get. Pierre and Philippe told me that's why he proposed in the first place." Elsie said and watched as Clarisse looked over at her.

"What? What do you mean?" Clarisse asked and moved over to sit beside her at the table.

"Um..."

"Elsie, tell me.. what did you mean?" Clarisse asked, begging her to tell her.

"He only asked you to marry him because of what Joseph done for your birthday, he wanted to do one better and ask you to marry him in the hopes he would leave." Elsie said and watched as Clarisse looked down. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"No it's fine, at least I know now." Clarisse said with a shrug and looked back at her sister.

"Anymore con's?" Elsie asked, and rubbed her sister's arm.

"Yes actually there is," She said, looking at her sister. "He is a rubbish lover!"

"What?" Elsie exclaimed in surprise and started laughing.

"What, he was. There was nothing there, not even really at the start. I thought I loved him, but I didn't and I'm glad I realised before we said 'I do'. Now as for Joseph, wow. When we kissed the other day there was something, and.." She paused while looking down and closing her eyes.

"Clarisse?" Elsie said softly and watched as her sister slowly looked back up at her.

"I had the butterflies, everything you should feel when you kiss someone you love, just like it did when Rupert was here." Clarisse said sadly.

"You had the fireworks, huh?" Elsie asked and watched as Clarisse nodded, while blinking away tears. "Oh my Clarisse," She whispered while moving closer and hugged her. "If you don't want to continue with this, then we won't.. I just thought it would help."

"No, I want to." Clarisse said a moment later while sitting back and wiped her tears away.

"Alright," Elsie nodded and reached out, rubbing Clarisse's hand for a moment before continuing. "So let's not recap, um.. is there anything else to add for con's?" She asked.

"Oh loads, but I think it's time to move on." Clarisse said while looking down.

"Now, I'm going to ask you this just once. Did he ever hurt you?" She asked and watched as Clarisse looked up.

"No, he wouldn't dare." She said, shaking her head and looked back down.

"Good, I am glad as I know I am younger than you, but I swear if he ever did, I would kill him." Elsie said and watched as Clarisse looked back up at her, smiling.

"I know, and you wouldn't be the first that's for sure." Clarisse said and looked towards the window with a sigh.

"Alright, let's move on. What about Joe's con's, does he have any?" Elsie asked and watched as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Yes, he does." She nodded "For not telling me how he really feels about me."

"Yes, there is that." Elsie smiled "Is that all?" She asked and watched as Clarisse nodded "Ok, now the pro's.. which I can think of a few, one being that he loves you loads, more than anyone in this world, well apart from Rupert and the boys of course, Oh and even though you said that he was good friends with Rupert, he's your best friend too and knows you better then me," She smiled. "Oh and that he's a good kisser, what about lover? Is he a good lover?" She asked and watched as Clarisse laughed while looking away.

"I haven't got that far yet, so stop it." Clarisse blushed.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Elsie smiled and gave her a hug "Let's be serious now, what other pro's has he got?" She asked and watched as Clarisse thought about it."

"Well he always knew the best things to get me, even spending all of his day off in the perfume shop just to find the right one."

"Wow, I never knew that." Elsie exclaimed "That's amazing, and how you never got that he loves you from that I will never know." She smiled.

"I know, it's so obvious, isn't it? And I didn't get it." She said and looked over at the window, thinking some more. "He's handsome, sexy, fit, amazing, funny... an amazing person who knows more about me than I know myself, so it's not just you." She smiled over at her sister.

Nodding, Elsie watched as Clarisse looked away. "I know you miss him and that you are worried, but from all this I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Don't I?" Clarisse asked and looked back at her sister "Then why hasn't he called to tell me what's going on?" She said and watched as Elsie shook her head while looking down.

"I don't know, I really don't..." She said and looked back up at her "I wish I did." She added and moved closer, giving her sister a hug as she began crying. "I think that's enough of the pro's and con's now." She whispered while rubbing Clarisse's back.

 _ **Later That Morning.**_

Heading downstairs, Clarisse grabbed some tea and headed out into the gardens to get some fresh air. Sitting at the table as she placed her cup down, wanting to be alone as she sat back and closed her eyes, thinking over everything. However, shortly after she was joined by her sister and a mutual friend, Carolyn, where they all sat talking, until that is something caught Elsie's eye.

Reaching her arm over, she placed her hand on Carolyn's arm to get her attention. Looking up she saw that she was looking toward's the Palace, so looking that way herself, she raised herself up a little and placed her hand on top of Elsie's as it remained on her arm. And noticing their actions, Clarisse turned to see what had caught their attention and seeing who was stood looking over, she slowly stood up.

As he made his way over to them, Elsie and Carolyn smiled at each other before looking back at Clarisse.

"What took you so long?" Clarisse asked and watched as he stood in front of her.

"It's a long story, if you want me to explain then I will..."

"You being here must only mean one thing?" She asked and watched as he nodded "Really?" She asked, tears filling her eyes as he nodded again.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't over, I'm here and I ain't going anywhere. Clarisse, I love you." He said and dropped his bag to the floor beside him as she hurried forward and put her hands up to cup his face as they shared a kiss, and as Clarisse wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he wrapped his around her waist, holding her close as he deepened the kiss. "Can you get away for a few days?" He asked a moment later and looked into her eyes.

"Of course," She nodded.

"Come on?" He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist as he grabbed his bag before they walked back over to the Palace.

 _ **Later That Evening.**_

Laying on the bed, her head resting on his arm, Clarisse watched the man beside her. And sensing that she was watching him, he opened his eyes and smiled. "What's that matter?" He asked and rolled onto his side to face her.

"I was just wondering when it was you realised that you loved me?" She asked and studied his face.

"Oh it was a long time ago," He began as she listened. "When we were teenagers in fact." He said and took hold of her hand.

"Why did you never tell me?" She asked.

"What? And risk losing you as a friend? Never!" He said, making her laugh as she cupped his face. "I couldn't, I honestly thought that if I was honest then I would lose you, and so I kept quiet. And then when you married Rupert, my god did it break my heart."

"I had no idea," She said, moving her hand onto his chest.

"I know, and I wanted it that way." He said, placing his hand on hers "I loved you in secret for years."

"Why didn't you tell me after?" She asked.

"It never seemed the right time to tell you something like that, it's not easy you know to tell your best friend that you love them." He said, watching her.

"I can understand that," She said with a small nod.

"What about you? When did you realise?" He asked and watched as she rolled onto her back.

"This is probably going to sound so mean, and it's not because I didn't love you, I did, I just didn't realise." She began and turned her head to look at him as he raised himself up on his arm.

"Go on?" He urged, resting his head on his hand as she began playing with her ring.

"I overheard a couple of the maids talking, well actually when I heard them talking about you I began listening. I was in the food pantry trying to find something tasty to eat, when they came into the kitchen and were talking and gushing over how handsome, strong and fit you are." She said, looking over at him as he smirked at her. "And as they continuied talking about you, I found myself biting my lip and remembering the time you helped in the garden. You know a few summers back, and you ended up taking your shirt off because it was so hot?" She said and watched as he nodded.

"I remember, it was very hot that day." He nodded.

"And that's when it hit me, actually it hit me hard. I had discovered that I had feelings for you, and I never realised until that day." She said, looking back up at the ceiling. "Actually, it was the day that you told me that you and Jasmine were giving it another go, and that you was going to leave."

"Ahh, now it makes sense." He said and watched as she looked back at him "Is that why you were so funny when I told you?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded and looked back at the ceiling "It was, and I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you that way." He said softly and watched as she rolled back onto her side to look at him.

"Then on Christmas Eve, when you came and left me the invite to your wedding. I had so much going on that day, and seeing you again I wanted to tell you how I felt, but admittedly I felt like you. I was scared that if I had told you, then I would lose you." She said, studying his face as he reached his hand over to cup her cheek.

"I'm so glad Pierre told you how I felt, because I don't think I would have ever been able to tell you myself." He whispered and watched as she closed her eyes while moving closer.

"We have each other now." She whispered and opened her eyes to look into his.

"Yes we do, and I ain't ever going to let you go." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

"I should hope not," She smiled, lightening the mood. "I love you, Joseph."

"And I love you too," He smiled and kissed her a couple times. "Shall I go and get us some drinks?" He asked.

"That would be nice," She smiled and kissed him once more before watching him climb from the bed.

A few moment's later, Joseph returned to find Clarisse stood by the window's wrapped in his robe. Smiling he placed the ice bucket down and poured them both a drink.

"I never noticed when I was here the other day," Clarisse smiled while looking back over at him "But the view from here is so amazing, and the sunset.." She said while looking back out the window "Is beautiful."

"Yes it is," He nodded and slowly walked over to her "You will get to see the sunrise tomorrow, that's even more amazing." He smiled as she turned to him.

"I can't wait," She smiled and took the glass he offered. Taking a sip, she raised her hand and looked at the glass "Champagne?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yes of course, I have been saving it for a special occasion, and I think this fits the bill, don't you think?" He asked, raising his glass. "To our future." He smiled and clinked his glass to hers.

"To our future indeed," She smiled and took a sip while stepping closer "And what a future it's going to be." She smiled and reached up, kissing him as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder.

And there, as they stood cuddled together they watched the sunset over the city.

 **xXxXx**

 _This is the end for now, if I can work out another chapter then I will write and post it. If not, then I am sorry but this will be the end._

 _Thank you to everyone for reading, adding it to your faves, for following and a bigger thank you to everyone for leaving amazing reviews._

 _The support is, and always will be appreciated :) Thank you so much._


End file.
